It's meaningless without you
by bakatomato
Summary: Haru gets scouted by a team in Tokyo and he's gotta leave Makoto behind now, what will happen?


It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. Makoto sat in the chair by his desk. All that was heard was the clock ticking, the rain pouring outside and occasionally, you would hear the thunder.

Makoto looked at the paper in front of him and hoped that this time, the paper wouldn't end up crumpled and into his small garbage bin.

He held the pen and started to write more and more, but then looked at what he wrote and crumpled the paper once again, adding it to the mountain of crumpled papers in his bin.

"Dammit. This is probably the 20th time I threw away a paper." he said to himself in an angered tone.

_Writing my feelings to Haru, why is it so hard? _he thought to himself.

The tall brunette has been trying to write his feelings towards Haru for more than an hour, but nothing would satisfy him. It had to be perfect. It didn't actually have to be perfect, but Makoto wanted to describe everything to Haru as perfectly as he can.

He then took another paper, hoping that he wouldn't fail like he did before. But then suddenly he looked at the clock. It was 1 PM and the doorbell rang. It was Haru.

_Oh no, I gotta hide these papers before Haru comes in!_ Makoto thought to himself,

He quickly threw away the pile of paper into the main recycling bin in his house and then opened the door.

"Haru-chan! Come in! It's raining!" he smiled at him with one of his warm smiles as he opened the door.

Haruka nodded, came in and took off his shoes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Haru-chan! I was throwing away a few things and then the doorbell rang!" Makoto said.

"Mm, it's okay. I was outside...with the water." Haru replied.

"Haru-chan, is that why your hair is all wet? You'll be sick!"

"The water never hurt me, Makoto."

"What about that one time when we were 12 and you fell in the water? I almost lost you!" the tall green eyed teenager said with a somewhat hurt tone in his voice.

Haru looked at Makoto, but didn't reply.

"Let's just go to my room, Haru-chan"

The two teenagers left to Makoto's room. At first it was only the two of them playing videogames, but shortly after that, Ren and Ran barged in.

"Onii-chan! Can we play a game?" Ran yelled in an energetic tone.

"Y-yeah Onii-chan we want to play a game with you and Haru-chan!" Ren said in a more calm voice.

Makoto sighed. "I guess so, but what game?"

" Let's play family! I'll be the mom, onii-chan will be the dad, Ren you'll be our kid and Haru-chan can be the doggy!" Ran proposed.

"But I want to be with onii-chan!" Ren protested.

And then Ren and Ran started arguing on who would be what. In the end, Ren was the dad, Ran was the mom, Haru was the child and Makoto was their pet dog.

[_**Musuko **_means "son" in Japanese]

"Musuko, go take the dog for a walk!" Ran said to Haru while loosely tying up a scarf around Makoto's neck.

"Eh Ran, this is going to choke me!" Makoto complained.

"Dogs don't talk." Haru replied. He turned his head another direction and slightly smirked.

Makoto imitated the whimpers of a dog. Haru then took the "leash" and start to walk Makoto around the room as if he was a dog.

After playing family, Ren and Ran played animal crossing with Haru and Makoto.

"Ran stop stealing my fish!" Ren told Ran in a frustrated tone.

"Get outta' town bro, we don't need you here, you suck!" Ren yelled.

"I just wanted my fish..." Ren replied quietly.

So they played for a while and the twins would argue at times, but eventually they got tired and fell asleep.

"I'll take Ren, just hold on a second, I'll put Ran to bed first." Makoto got up carefully with Ran and tucked her in bed, coming back to take Ren and doing the same.

"So Haru-chan, you're sleeping over tonight, right?" Makoto smiled.

"No, I can't." Haru replied.

"Eh? Why not Haru-chan!" Makoto frowned.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something, Makoto. And after I do, I must leave."

"Alright Haru-chan, take your time then."

Haru looked at Makoto in the eyes.

"I got scouted by a team in Tokyo. I declined at first because I didn't want the offer, but then they told me I can swim free, and only free if I wanted to, so I said yes. I'm...going to Tokyo for two years and I won't be able to visit you a lot because of all the practices, I'm sorry Makoto." he then looked down and started to leave Makoto's room.

"H-haru-chan! … Do you have to leave for two years, I know it's not forever but, two years, without you?"

"Makoto, I'm sorry... I'll call you when I find time, I promise." Haru quickly put on his shoes and left.

Haru ran back to his house, he couldn't stand to see his friend hurt. He couldn't believe he was leaving Makoto behind this time, but he was going to have to. He was hoping to tell Makoto his feelings for him, because yes, they both shared the same feelings, but he was afraid it would hurt them even more.

Makoto just stared at Haru as he ran. When he couldn't see the raven haired boy anymore, he closed the door and rushed to his bedroom and locked the door.

He fell onto his bed. One tear, two tears, three tears and more tears rolled down his cheeks. He was hurt.

All these flashbacks and memories of them kept playing in his head. Haru was always by his side, ever since he was small.

"I thought you said you'd be by my side forever. Haru, why do you have to leave? Everything,_ it's meaningless without you._"

**(A/N: Gomenesai guys! （；へ：） it's like not perfect paragraphs for some reason, even though I did do the perfect paragraphs before! Next chapter will be better organized I promise! ( ˘ ³˘)❤)**


End file.
